


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 24, Lazy Mornings

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru woke to a gentle breeze. At least that's what he thought it was. It turned out to be his husband, as charming and gentle as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 24, Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/150054936043/day-24-of-benkaru-lazy-mornings)

A gentle breeze woke Hikaru up.

At least, in his unconscious mind, that’s what he thought it was. But as he crawled out of his dreams and slipped passively into reality, the breeze gained a form that untangled his morning mop with slow brushes and pulls. He woke to this sensation before. It had been months, but Hikaru welcomed it with a soft hum and a gentle nudge of his head into the feeling.

“Good morning, sunshine,” a voice whispered. It was just as the hand that eased through his hair. Ben. It was all Ben. The brushing, the voice, the warm form that lay beneath him that eased up and down with each inhale, each exhale. He could even feel the faint morning musk that clung half-heartedly to his husband’s clothes. It was the same musk Hikaru longed for in the early mornings when an alarm screamed him awake, when he reached for the right side of the bed only to find it empty.

And here it – he – was.

Hikaru didn’t bother opening his eyes. He just rolled closer and wrapped his arms tighter around his husband’s torso. Ben’s hand never stopped running through Hikaru’s hair.

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asked.

Hikaru hummed his affirmation.

“We’re not going to be able to carry a conversation if you don’t talk,” Ben said.

Hikaru grunted. He heard Ben chuckle. It was light, airy, and more useful as a wake up call than an alarm clock could ever be. He almost let his eyes open, almost let his head lift up from the man’s chest. Ben’s other hand brushed along his side, fingertips skating over Hikaru’s tee shirt.

“You’re not going to fall asleep on me, are you?” Ben asked.

“I might,” Hikaru answered in a whisper so low he wasn’t sure Ben heard it. But Ben hummed and an arm snaked around Hikaru’s waist.

“What if I don’t want you to?” Ben asked. The shifting fingers cupped against Hikaru’s lower ribs. Hikaru let a smile touch his lips.

“Then you’ll have to stop me.”

A second passed. Then Hikaru was rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes. Ben hovered over him, the sunlight bathing his face, smoothing out the worried wrinkles that began to collect over Hikaru’s years in space. Ben’s brown eyes nearly turned gold, nearly matched the glow of his soul, a glow Hikaru knew Ben always had beneath his calm exterior.

“You could fall back asleep,” Ben said as he leaned close, “But you’d miss out.”

“On what?” Hikaru asked. Ben smiled above him before dipping his head down and tracing kisses along Hikaru’s jaw, then neckline. Hikaru let his hands glide along Ben’s arms as he fluttered his eyes closed.

“Are you sure you want me that awake?” Hikaru asked. A tired moan echoed beneath his words.

“I’m sure,” Ben answered.


End file.
